This project is directed toward the development and evaluation of self-administered treatment procedures for depression and related problems, such as inactivity, obsessional worrying, sleep disturbances, and difficulties in interpersonal relationships. The self-administered program consists of five written modules which are designed to assess and remediate these problems. The research will be conducted in four stages. In the first stage, each of the modules will be evaluated separately with three to five consecutively referred subjects. Modules will be revised on the basis of our experience with these subjects. In the second stage, the efficacy of these modules will be further evaluated in experiments which compare the effectiveness of the module with no intervention. Thus, there will be five "group design" experiments in which subjects are randomly assigned to treatment with the module or to a self-monitoring control group. The control group will differ in the length of time that S's spends in self-monitoring prior to treatment. A second control group will begin self-monitoring when the experimental group has finished treatment and will begin their own treatment when the first control group has completed it. In the third stage, subjects who are clinically depressed will be treated with the complete self-administered program. The program will be revised in light of our results with these subjects. In the fourth stage, the efficacy of the entire self-administered program will be evaluated in a design which calls for the comparison of an experimental group which receives immediate treatment with two control groups which receive the program only after the experimental group has completed treatment.